The lighting theory and structure of light-emitting diode (LED) is different from that of conventional lighting source. An LED has advantages as a low power loss, a long life-time, no need for warming time, and fast responsive time. Moreover, it is small, shockproof, suitable for mass production. Therefore, LEDs are widely adopted in the market. For example, LEDs can be used in optical display apparatus, laser diodes, traffic lights, data storage devices, communication devices, illumination devices, medical devices, and so on.
A light-emitting device may include a substrate, a light-emitting stack including an n-type semiconductor layer, an active layer, and a p-type semiconductor layer. The light-emitting stack may have a roughened structure on the surface or the substrate thereof to enhance light extraction.
In addition, the light emitting device can be further connected to other components in order to form a light emitting apparatus. The light-emitting device may be mounted onto a submount with the side of the substrate, or a solder bump or a glue material may be formed between the submount and the light-emitting device, therefore a light-emitting apparatus is formed. Besides, the submount further comprises the circuit layout electrically connected to the electrode of the light-emitting device via an electrical conductive structure such as a metal wire.